Volver
by Kagbecky-chan
Summary: ¿Por qué volviste? Si te deje ser libre con… el, fue para que no regresaras a ser exorcista para que no regresaras a mi lado… aunque eso me parte el corazón, porque quiero verte feliz.


**Hola! este es mi primer fic Yaoi y publicado! (no el primero hecho pero si terminado n.n'') estoy tan emocionada de poder subir esta super idea que se me vino a la mente y no me dejaba cada vez que pensaba en esta pareja, ya que soy nueva en el ambito de "escritora" y yaoista espero satisfacer un poco sus gustos por que siento que quedo tan corto -.-' milagro llega a one-short ya que apenas pase las 1000 palabras xD...**

**Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo asi que a leer!**

**Advertencia:** Es contenido yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta nose porque te metiste aqui ¬¬... tal vez algo de Ooc en los personajes y tambien algo de spoiler del manga pero solo un poco ya que nacio basada en ese capitulo...

**Disclaimer:** Por tontas razones me veo obligada ¬¬ (Admitamoslo TODOS sabemos que no puedo ser su autora original o tuviera mi biblioteca personal de mangas y libros y no me lamentara por no tener dinero :P) a decir que el manga ni anime ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores.

**Summary:** ¿Por qué volviste? Si te deje ser libre con… el, fue para que no regresaras a ser exorcista para que no regresaras a mi lado… aunque eso me parte el corazón, porque quiero verte feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Volver…<strong>

_Estaba desorientado, todo parecía confuso y sin un sentido fijo… ¿Cómo llego a pasarle esto tan de repente? No sabia quien era, que hacia, que pensar de todo lo vivido ni mucho menos lo que empezó a sentir o mas bien descubrió con el tiempo un muy corto tiempo pensaba, ya que en cierta forma paso en un plazo relativamente corto comparado con el tiempo de convivencia y de conocerlo._

_Porque si llego a esa conclusión, estaba enamorado y no de cualquier persona común, ¡No señor! Sino que de alguien temperamental, con problemas de ira, instinto de un asesino reprimido y una paciencia del tamaño de una molécula, que lo odiaba y peleaba constantemente con él que fuera hombre era lo de menos… definitivamente. Él era consiente de que no seria correspondido, por el hecho de que Kanda buscaba a "esa persona" así que su amor no seria oído; todo seria "mas sencillo" si quedara ahí, pero no su mala suerte lo ataca de nuevo al aparecer de un modo inesperado y que lo hizo sentir más devastado de lo que llego a pensar._

_Alma Karma apareció y giro su mundo, aunque él fue en consideración el menos afectado… pero a ver tenido que ver su triste infancia juntos y todo el dolor que tuvieron que pasar se sintió mal por al principio tener sentimientos negativos y egoístas por el. Pero quería ver a Kanda feliz así que volvió su último deseo realidad… estar junto a Alma en aquel lugar olvidado deseo con todo su corazón que no los encontraran y pasaran esos momentos juntos o sus últimos momentos… negó interiormente no queriendo pensar en esa posibilidad que lo aterraba y estrujaba su corazón._

Ya de eso a pasado mucho tiempo, han pasado demasiadas cosas en su vida ahora me escondo de la Orden, me disfrazo como payaso para ganar dinero de nuevo… siempre fui como un payaso, cubría mi verdadero rostro de tristeza y dolor con una mascara sonriente para los demás igual a ellos, eso soy y tal vez siempre lo seré…

Un día más y sigo con esta temporal rutina todo como siempre pero algo cambio ese día _volví a verte…_ no se como paso pero estabas ahí junto a Johnny ¿Qué hacían ahí? No me importo cuando te vi sentí mi corazón volverse loco, no cambiaste mucho aunque te sentí mas apuesto que la ultima vez pero no quería que me descubrieras aunque tenia el enorme impulso de abrazarte y llorar en tu pecho, pero no podía arriesgarme tanto preferí darte la espalda aunque fue lindo volver a ver tu rostro. Después pasó todo ese horrendo incidente con los Akumas y tuve que huir… estoy cansado y creo que herido, ya no puedo mas siento un horrible dolor en mi cuerpo, no lo soporto…

De un momento a otro ya estas frente a mí de nuevo viéndome con esos ojos que me ponen más nervioso de lo normal pero me siento tan frustrado que te prohíbo tocarme y te grito sin pensar lo que digo tu me devuelves el grito y no puedo evitar llorar al recordar a Alma y su dolor… tan similar al mio que solo lloro sin más reparos. Ya no me importo nada y de un momento a otro lo bese… Aunque no fuera el primero que le doy así lo sentí, no creí que me correspondiera el beso pero grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir su lengua queriendo entrar en mi boca y no tarde en darle la bienvenida, me sentía flotar deje de sentir todo a mi alrededor solo éramos él y yo; olvide a Johnny, los Akumas, todo… solo me concentre en Kanda y nuestra pequeña lucha bucal era un sentimiento tan viejo pero añoraba volverlo a sentir junto con esta misma persona que me enamore con tanto fervor. Nos separamos por la falta de aire aunque solo unos cuantos centímetros.

̶ Te extrañe Kanda… ̶ .Le dije casi en un susurro mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa.-Me alegra verte de nuevo.- _Ya que solo por ti muestro mi verdadera sonrisa, sin mascara que cubra mi rostro de lo que siento._

Porque solo tú haces posible eso en mí, solo tu haces que desee mostrarte mi verdadero yo, ya que eres la persona de quien me enamore perdidamente "_Mi primer y único amor_".

̶ Allen… ̶ .Me llamo por mi nombre, levantas mi cabeza con tu mano en mi barbilla mientras su otra mano hace más presión en mi cintura; No me di ni cuenta de cuando la puso ahí ni cuando yo tenia las mías enrolladas en su cuello, mire tus hermosos ojos con un brillo que un tal vez lo he visto solo pocas veces antes.-Idiota…-. Y muestras una casi imperceptible sonrisa que hizo a mi corazón saltar.

̶ Y- yo… ̶ .No pude reaccionar por unos momentos pero entendí tu mensaje, _tu también me extrañaste,_ sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse mas de lo que deduzco ya estaban_.-Yuu…_-. Me atrevo a decir y solo me das una mirada demasiado significativa que solo hace crecer mi sonrisa. No necesito decirte lo que siento algo me dice que tu ya lo sabes y tal vez tenga la esperanza de que sea reciproco.

Y así vuelves a posar tus labios contra los míos en un beso más demandante que el anterior, no puedo evitar corresponder al instante de verdad extrañaba sentirte de todas las formas en las que lo hago en este momento, un momento mágico y que parece irreal… pero aquí estas junto a mi de nuevo a pesar de que te di la libertad volviste y no podría esta mas feliz por eso.

Creo que… que hayas vuelto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo aunque suene egoísta, no me importa. Soy feliz junto a ti _Yuu…_

_No se lo que me espera en el futuro pero… si estas junto a mi protegiéndome, a mi lado, no me importa pasar la prueba mas dura si lo hago a tu lado y volver junto a ti para siempre._

**FIN...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>GRACIAS POR LEER!<em>**

_**la verdad esque no estaba segura de subirlo y lo he hecho a la carrera pero me gusta y espero que a ustedes tambien :D Soy nueva en esto asi que apiadense de mi!**_

_**Para sugerencias, amenazas, tomatasos, cartas bomba (que dare a mis maestros) pulsar ese botoncito que esta abajo, por favor... :)  
><strong>_


End file.
